Alex-Family High School FootballKimmy is Sick
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: The twin boys had a football game at their school. Meantime Kimmy had a medical crises.


Years has passed in the animal kingdom. The twin boys Nitro & Simba grew into teenage cubs. They're both in 9nth their youngest club who is in 3rd grade. Gia was cooking breakfast. Alex was getting ready for work. Gia called Alex from downstairs. Alex! can you see if kimmy's up? She going to be late for school. The twin's came downstairs. You boys up for some breakfast? Gia spoke. Nitro spoke up. No time Mom we need to be there early. Were in charge of the School PTA meeting. Simbe spoke. Will just grab some pop tarts in the oven. Gia spoke. I'm so proud of you two.

Upstair in Kimmy's room, Alex open the door. Kimmy. wake up. first day of 3rd grade. Kimmy woke up. Dad? I feel crampy. It's on my side. Alex felt her side. Does that hurt? A little. said Kimmy. I'll be fine Dad. Are you sure? Alex ask. Yea I think I'll make it. Kimmy got up & get ready for school.

At Madagascar High School, The boys were putting up the PTA sign's for after school football practice. Amy came up to the boys. she had to care for a Real Care Baby over the weekend. Nitro came up to her. So How was last night? Amy sloe up. Awful. She woke me up six times. Every time I tried to go back to bed, she started to cry. I only got four hour of sleep. The bell rang for homeroom.

At Kimmy's School, The kids were in gym class outside playing soccer until Kimmy felt a sharp pain & collapse. The coach ran up to her. The School Nurse called Alex at the Hospital. Alex came to the School to pick up Kimmy & took her into the Emergancy room to lie her down on the gurney & called in Melman. Malman examined her & wheeled her to CT scan. Kimmy went into the scanner being scanned. Back in the trauma room, Melman look at the scan. Look's like she have a growing kidney stone. Well need to watch out for that. I may have to admit her & look out for the stone. Alex put a catheter in her with a urine meter & wheeled her up in the cub care ward.

At the twins School The boys stayed after School for football practice. It was 4pm & they came home. Gia said something to the boys. Your sister sick & she's in the Hospital. What's wrong? asks Nitro. Melman said that she has kidney stone. She'll be in the Hospital for a while. So how was practice? Simba spoke. Well coach said that we need to buy our own uniform. Gia turn back on the boys. Can't the School pay for the uniform's? she ask. Nitro spoke. They can't afford it so that is why the School is have a game night for a fun raiser. Gia hand the boys some cookies that she baked. They went upstairs to study for finals.

Back at the Hospital, Alex went into kimmy's room & looked at her meter. There was no urine coming out so Alex called Melman. Melman wheel into the ultrasound machine in her room & did an ultrasound. Melman notice the the stone grew & soaked up the urine. Kimmy's was in pain so Alex increased her morphine on her I.V pump. Melman took her temperature. it went up it 100.5. Melman told Alex that she needs to go to surgery to remove the stones. Alex gave her a fever reducer & went off duty & went home. Alex told Gia that Kimmy needs surgery. That night they went to the Madagascar High School for their football game. In the middle of the play-offs Alex's pager went off. Alex look at his pager. Alex turned to Gia. Honey it's Kimmy's we got to go. It started to rain.

As they arrived at the Hospital & went into Kimmy's room, Melman was doing an ultrasound. The stones was full grown. Alex use a stethoscope to listen. Kimmy's was feeling sweaty can tried to breathe. Her temperature went up to 104.9. Melman applied en oxygen mask on her & look at the urine meter. No urine. Melman looked up at Alex. We need to take her in to surgery now. They wheeled the bed down the hallway fast & have the hallway cleared. In the Operating room, The put Kimmy on the table. Alex had her breathe into a mask to put her to sleep. Melman started to operate. The catheter was still left in. After the stones were removed, they got urine flow. The meter started to fill up with urine.. Alex grabbed a tub to empty it & her catheter was flushed out.

Three hours later, Kimmy was wheeled into recovery were her vital's were check. Melman was talking to Alex & Gia. Surgery went well. I manage to got the stones out. She's peeing okay. I may have to keep her in one more day until she stabled then she can go home. Also I like to see her for a follow-up in a week. Kimmy was wheeled back into the cub ward & back in bed.

A day passed, She was discharged & ready to go home. Before they went home, Melman wants to keep the catheter in for now until the follow-up to monitor her urine output. Melman gave her a leg bag to wear around her leg. He also got another bed side drainage bag for night time & showed her how to switch to the catheter to the night time drainage bag. He also gave Alex a container to store her urine in & bring it in.

They came home that night. Melman put her in a licquid diet so Gia made her a milkshake. Mom? ask Kimmy. I'm sorry I missed my brothers game. Gia answered. That's okay. You got sicker in the hospital. Nitro started to talk. Are final game is in two weeks & it's on a friday night.

A week later at the clinic, The catheter went out & the collection was sent out to the lab. Melman examined her & scanned her bladder. Everything was back to normal. Melman gave Kimmy a sucker.

That Friday night, They went to the School for the twins final game. Kimmy's teacher was there. Kimmy looked up. Mrs. Markus? Mrs. Markus went to Kimmy & hugged her. Kimmy. Are you feeling better? Kimmy responded. Yes I am. Alex & Gia went up. Hey want are you doing here? They asked Mrs. Markus. Mrs. Markus responded. I'm here to see my son play. I herd you guys had a rough three weeks.. Alex spoke. Yes we did. We get her all better & she's going back to School on Monday. The twins team won & got a trophy.

The family celebrated with cake. Kimmy got to eat again. The season was over with until next year. Gia & Alex brought the boys a gift. they opened it . It was an Xbox one.

The end.


End file.
